


Baking

by curiouslyblessed



Category: Mulberry (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyblessed/pseuds/curiouslyblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cookies and coquettes are discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

A puff of flour exploded from the mixing bowl.

“That is not how an electric mixer works,” Miss Farnaby waved at the cloud of flour, coughing. “Even I know that.”

Alice just shook her head. “I dunno why I let you use my good mixer. I knew that something like this would happen.”

“Well I didn’t plan it, did I, Alice.”

“Funny,” Miss Farnaby smiled, eyes twinkling, “I don’t remember that waistcoat being white when you put it on this morning.”

Alice dropped the pot she was washing.

“Any comments, Alice?”

“N-No, Miss Farnaby. If you’ll excuse me I’ll just—just go and get some bread at the bakers,” Alice left the kitchen faster than on a normal day.

Mulberry brushed at his now pale waistcoat. “What did you do that for?”

“Oh, no reason. I just like to keep Alice on her toes,” she smile, her eyes disappearing in a sea of good-humored wrinkles. “Besides, they’ll have to find out some time.”

“About what, you spying on me while I dress? It’s bad form, you know,” he shook his finger at her. “It’s not something that genteel ladies should be doing!”

“And who said that I was a genteel lady?”

“Bert nearly chokes on air if I call you anything else.”

“Bert does not know everything about me.”

“Oh,” Mulberry sat up in his chair, pausing in his endeavors to dust off his waistcoat. “And what does Bert not know?”

“So many, many things. But those are best discussed in the dark, wee hours of the morning—”

“That bad, eh? Tell me, was it Cracker Leggit: the ginger footballing wonder?”

She shook her head. “Get back to your cookies, Mulberry.”

For the next few minutes the kitchen was filled with the sounds of baking.

From out of nowhere, Mulberry made one last comment: “Coquette.”


End file.
